06η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία
VI Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία Egyptian Dynasty VI thumb|200px| [[Αρχαία Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Αρχαίας Αιγύπτου >>Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 0α Δυναστεία 0β Δυναστεία 1η Δυναστεία 2η Δυναστεία 3η Δυναστεία 4η >>Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 5η Δυναστεία 6η >>Πρώτη Ενδιάμεση<< Δυναστεία 7η Δυναστεία 8η Δυναστεία 9η Δυναστεία 10η >>Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 11η Δυναστεία 12η >>Δεύτερη Ενδιάμεση<< Δυναστεία 13η Δυναστεία 14η Δυναστεία 15η Δυναστεία 16η Δυναστεία 17η >>Νεο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 18η Δυναστεία 19η Δυναστεία 20η >>Τρίτη Ενδιάμεση<< Δυναστεία 21η Δυναστεία 22η Δυναστεία 23η Δυναστεία 24η >>Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 25η Δυναστεία 26η Δυναστεία 27η Δυναστεία 28η Δυναστεία 29η Δυναστεία 30η Δυναστεία 31η Δυναστεία 32η Δυναστεία 33η ]] Ακολουθούν οι αυτοκράτορες (φαραώ) της 6ης Αιγυπτιακής Δυναστείας, κατά χρονολογική σειρά. Εισαγωγή Pharaohs Known pharaohs of the Sixth Dynasty are as follows (the absolute dates given are suggestions rather than facts, as the error margin amounts to tens of years) The pharaohs of this dynasty ruled for approximately 164 years. The Horus names and names of the Queens are taken from Dodson and Hilton.Aidan Dodson, Dyan Hilton: The Complete Royal Families of Ancient Egypt. The American University in Cairo Press, London 2004 DYNASTY VI ( 6th ) 2323 - 2150 Imperators (Αυτοκράτορες) Μέμφις Dating by Allen According to Manetho, the VIth Dynasty kings came from Memphis. Appearances of splendor were preserved under Dynasty VI rulers, who continued tradition of building magnificent funerary complexes adorned inside with hieroglyphic texts. But the first signs of social and political decay emerge. The right of succession to the official positions acquired by provincial administrators contributed vastly to the fall of central government. In last years of week and doting pharaoh Pepi I and his heirs rule, anarchy reached its heyday. ---- Sehetep-tawi (= who makes the peace at the two lands) Teti son of *Τέτις (Οθόης) 2323 - 2291 The Turin Canon gives 6 months and 21 days of rule. Manethon gives to him 30 years. - He acquired right to the throne through marriage with daughter of Unas, princess Iput, mother of Pepi I and princess Seshseshat – later wife of vizier Mereruka. - Several times, he sent military expeditions to Southern Canaan. unknown Horus name Weser-ka-Re ( = the ka of Ra is strong) son of *Ώσερχρις 2291 - 2289 Mery-tawi ( = who loves the two lands ) Pepy I son of Teti and queen Ipuet *Πέπις Α΄ (Φίωψ Α΄) 2289 - 2255 Turin Canon gives to him 20 years of rule and Manetho 53 years. Surviving data mantion 21th and 25th population count and a levy. Assuming the two-year rhytm of registers this suggests at least 50 years of rule. However opinions vary among historians: Vercoutter 44, Beckerath, Grimal more than 40, Hornung 32, Helck 20 years. - Numerous war campaigns into Sinai and south Palestine. - The ruler held also a garrison in Nubia and lead policy of contests. - Some penalty expeditions to Asia, commanded by Weni, who was a head of many-thousand army, assured peace along eastern boarders. - In a period of prosperity, trade expeditions to Punt take place. - At least, one court conspiracy, in times of his reign, is known to us. One of his wives was queen Ankhesenpepi I (Ankhes-merire I), the mother of Nemti-em-saf I. Second wife, her sister, queen Ankhesenpepi II (Ankhes-merire II) was mother of Pepi II. ---- Ankh-khaw (= living of apparitions) or Nemti-em-saf ( = Nemty is his protection) or Mere-n-Re son of Pepi I and queen Ankhes-merire I *Νεθέσωφις Α΄ (Μεθέσουφις Α΄) 2255 - 2246 Turin Canon gives 4 (44 or 14) years of rule and Manetho 7 years. - Within short period of his rule, he continued policy of conquests at Nubia. Conquest of Nubia allowed access to granite quarries at Ibhat and Aswan as well as alabaster quarries at Hat-Nub. - The governor at Elephantine, Harchuf, made three expeditions to the land of Jam, at Sudan, from where he brought many goods to Egypt. He visited personally Elephantine where he was paid homage by prince of Lower Nubia. Short thereafter, he died without leaving any successor. To the rule came his very young step-brother, Pepi II H.N.: Netjeri-khaw (=Divine Of Apparition) Pepy II son of Pepy I and Ankhes-merire II sbhr of Nemti-em-saf I *Πέπις Β΄ (Φίωψ Β΄) 2246 - 2152 Turin Canon assigns to him 90 years of rule. Manethon gives to him 94 years. Ascending the throne he was only 6 years old, so that the rule in his behalf was held by his mother and Pepi I widow, the queen Ankhnes-merire. Some scholars (Beckerath, Vercoutter) deny such a long period of rule. Their assumptions they support comparing to age of the ruler’s contemporaries, however it is generally believed that Pepi II died aged 100, after the longest rule noted ever in Egyptian history. - Some expeditions to quarries at Hat-Nub and into Sinai were recorded. - Also war campaigns to Nubia, Libya and Asia and trade expeditions to Punt were undertaken. Royal wives were: Ankhesenpepi, Neith, Wedjebten and Iput II. ---- unknown Horus name Nemti-em-saf II ( = Nemty is his protection) or Mere-n-Re II son of Pepi II and queen Neith *Νέθεσωφις Β΄ (Μεθέσουφις Β΄) 2152 - 2151 Turin Canon gives to him 1 year and one month of rule, similarly as Manethon. The story tells that Nemtiemsaf was murdered and queen Nitocris took revenge before committing suicide. Ηis wife was Nitekreti (Nitocris). ---- unknown Horus name Nito-qerty dgt of wif of Nemti-em-saf II Νίτωκρις η *Ευειδής 2151 - 2150 Turin Canon assigns to her 2 years, 1 month and 1 day of rule while Manethon 12 years and Eratosthenes 6 years. Queen known to us from later records in Turin Canon and Manethon. Unfortunately, documentation in form of, contemporary to her, artifacts which could confirm her historical existence are missing. Legends passed by Manetho should be considered with care. Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου * Αίγυπτος Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] * Category:Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου